The present invention pertains to acrylic monomer compositions which utilize a ferrocene/peroxy initiator/strong acid initiation system. As used herein, the term acrylic monomers refers to compounds having groups of the formula CH.sub.2 .dbd.C(R)--C(.dbd.O)--O-- where R is H or alkyl.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,927, there are described promoter systems for peroxide cured unsaturated polyester resins which include certain ferrocene compounds having carbonyl containing substituents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,040 to Malofsky, it is disclosed that combinations of a ferrocene compound, a strong acid and a peroxy compound are effective initiators of acrylic monomer compositions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,742, anaerobic compositions utilizing an oligocarbonate acrylate, benzoyl peroxide, ferrocene and a specified inhibitor are described.
In co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 515,540, filed July 20, 1983, there are described radiation activatable adhesive compositions comprising an acrylic monomer, a peroxy initiator, a ferrocene and a compound which decomposes on exposure to actinic radiation to release a strong acid, thereby activating anaerobic cure of the system.